


A Saiyan and A Kryptonian

by SuperFlarrowLover



Series: Super Dragon [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confused Son Goku (Dragon Ball), F/M, Genius Bulma Briefs, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kid Son Gohan, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFlarrowLover/pseuds/SuperFlarrowLover
Summary: What if Kara landed on earth she was adopted by the Brief family. What if she married Goku instead of Chi Chi? What if Gohan was her son?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Bulma Briefs, Kara Danvers & Gohan, Kara Danvers & Piccolo, Kara Danvers & Tien, Kara Danvers & Vegeta, Kara Danvers & Yamcha, Kara Danvers/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Gohan & Son Goku, Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Super Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987174





	1. The Beginning

"My name is Kara Zor-El. 24 years ago my planet, Krypton, was in serious peril. My cousin Kal-El was sent to a planet called Earth. For his own safety and protection You may know his story. The story you don't know is that I was sent to protect him. Krypton's destruction sent a shock wave that knocked my pod off course and into the Phantom Zone. A region in space where time doesn't pass. I slept there for 24 years until somehow I got here. When I arrived, I was still a 13 year-old girl. But at the same time my cousin Kal-El had grown up and revealed himself to your world as Superman."

"My cousin wanted me to have the same human type childhood he did. So he placed me with my adoptive family, they had a daughter, Bulma. And despite being born on different planets we both shared one thing. We knew our lives would never be the same again. My cousin, he didn't need my protection. I didn't have a job anymore. So I did what I had to do... fit in."

_Goku and Kara's home_

Now an adult Kara was searching for her son. "Gohan!" Kara yelled, she walked outside and yelled, "It's time to come in Gohan!"

Suddenly she hears Goku coming and smiles,"Hey honey you think you have enough firewood there?" "Yeah this should last us a while don't you think?" he asked "You know you're going to hurt yourself one day." Kara said "Relax Kara i'm going to be fine. Where's Gohan?" He asked

"I don't know, I thought he was with you. We should probably find him before he hurts himself." Kara said

Goku nods his head, "You want to race?" he asked. Kara smiles, "Go!"

Kara and Goku take off.

_Somewhere In The Woods_

Goku and Kara arrived in the middle of the woods.

"I beat you again." Kara smiled

"No fair, you have super speed when you're flying!" Goku whined

Kara playfully pats Goku on his shoulder and spots something, "Hey look Goku." She said

Goku turns around. "Isn't that Gohan's hat?" she asked

"Yeah it is." Goku said

Kara picks up Gohan's hat. She suddenly hears Gohan's cries for help.

"Follow me!" she yelled

Kara and Goku fly over the river to see Gohan getting swept away by the water.

"We gotta catch him before he flies over the waterfall!" Kara yelled

Kara super-speeds towards Gohan and catched him before he falls over.

Gohan starts to cry as he's in his mother's arms, "There there little one, mommy's here." she said

"Hey we better get going, we don't want to be late for Master Roshi's place." Goku said

"You want a rematch?" Kara asked

Goku smirks, "Last one there has to do chores for the entire month."

"You're so on." Kara said

They both take off.

_Somewhere On Earth_

Two pods had crashed on Earth.

On the left was a man who was about 7 ft, long black hair. His armor was wearing an armor colored orange and black and he had a tail around his midsection.

On the right was a woman who was about 6 ft tall. She had chestnut hair with a streak of white. She was wearing a black outfit with the kryptonian symbol on it.

"Remember I want him alive." The woman said


	2. The Reunion

_Master Roshi's_

It has been almost five years since Kara had seen her sister and her friends. Kara was so excited to see them for the first time and to show them their son: Gohan.

Kara looks behind her to see Goku trying to keep up with her, she smiles and uses her superspeed to get ahead.

"Hey no fair!" Goku yelled as he tried to catch up to her.

Kara landed. "Looks like you lose again."

"You have super speed." Goku exclaimed

Kara walks up to Goku and says, "Looks like you have chores for a month." she said as she rubbed her nose against his face. Kara takes Gohan from Goku.

"Goku, Kara!" Everyone yelled as they ran outside and they see Goku and Kara who were holding a child they didn't recognise.

"Hey who's the kid?" Bulma asked

"Are you guys trying to earn some extra cash babysitting or something?" Krillin asked

Kara smiled, "He's our son."

Everyone looks at them shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me you got married to Goku? I thought we were sisters." Bulma said

"Uh my bad…" Kara said nervously

"Gohan say 'hi.'" Goku said

"Hello everyone." Gohan said as he took a bow

"This is Gohan." Goku said

"Gohan, I see you named him after your grandfather did you?" Master Roshi asked

Goku nodded his head yes.

"He's a fine looking boy i'm sure your grandfather would've been really proud." Roshi said

Bulma walks up to her nephew, " Hey Gohan how old are you?"

"Four and a half." Gohan answered

"Are you going to grow up and be a brave fighter like your parents?" she asked

"Well Kara here doesn't want him to be trained." Goku said

"So what do you want to be when you grow up?" Bulma asked

"A great scholar." Gohan answered

"Uh, Goku, Kara, has anything strange happened to Gohan at night?" Bulma asked

"What do you mean?" Goku asked

"She means has Gohan ever looked at the moon at night?" Roshi asked

Kara walks up to Bulma, Roshi, and Krillin, "Goku doesn't remember being transformed into a giant ape. I've been letting everyone go to bed early so Gohan won't look at the full moon." she whispered

The trio look at Gohan playing with the turtle, "Well, uh, he sure seems a little different than you were when you were a kid Goku."

"I know." Goku said sadly, "Kara can be a little overprotective when it comes to Gohan."

Gohan runs back to Kara and Goku, "Oh how neat that's a real dragon ball on your hat isn't it?" Bulma asked

"Yep, the four star ball. It took us a while to find it but I wanted Gohan to have it since it used to belong to my grandfather." Goku said

"We've been collecting dragon balls for fun." Kara said

"We have the three star ball and the six star ball too, they're at home." Goku said

"Wow, you know it's wild to think of the crazy adventures we used to have to find those things." Bulma said

Krillin picks up a rock, "So Goku, Kara, what are you guys going to wish when you find all seven?" he asked

"We don't know Krillin, that's a good question." Kara said as she and Goku picked up a rock and threw it at the river.

Suddenly Kara sensed something, Goku looked at her, "What is it Kara?"

"I'm seeing something. Something bad is coming straight for us." She said

Krillin looks up, "It's not Piccolo is it?"

A man flew down.

'This isn't good. Who is this guy?'

"So we meet again at last. You've grown up" The man said

Goku looks at him.

"I recognise you though, Kakarot." the man said

"Kakarot?" Goku asked confused

"That's right. That's your name." the man said

"His name?" Bulma asked

The man turns to Kara, "Aw would you look at that the last Kryptonian."

"How did you know what I was?" Kara asked

"Who is this? He must be nuts." Krillin said

"Kakarot, what have you been doing all these years? Your mission was to terminate a life on this planet, why haven't you carried it out?" the man asked

Goku looks at everyone confused.

"Listen mister I don't know who you are but you've obviously got the wrong guy." Krillin said

"Krillin I wouldn't mess with him," Kara said nervously

Krillin continues to walk towards the guy, "Krillin watch out!" Goku yelled

Krillin gets hit with the man's tail and crashes into the house.

"Krillin!" Goku and Kara yelled

Goku and Kara look back at the man and notice something.

"A tail?!" Goku asked shocked

Everyone looks at him shocked.

"I don't believe it, he's got a tail too!" Goku exclaimed

"That's good I wondered how long it was gonna take for you to notice it." the man said

"Can we go back to the part where he just said my sister is a Kryptonian?!" Bulma yelled

"She didn't tell you?" the man asked

"Tell us what?" Goku asked, he turned back to Kara, "What's he talking about?"

"I'll tell you later." Kara said

"I've never seen you before." Goku said as he tried to get Gohan off of his leg. Bulma grabs him.

"Kakarot!" the man yelled, Goku looks back at him, "You mean to tell me you have no idea who I am?"

"I don't know who this Kakarot person you're looking for is, but i'm not him. My name's Goku!" Goku said

"What happened to you?" the man asked

Gohan breaks free from Bulma and this time grabs on to Kara's leg. "Mommy!" he yelled

"Gohan get back." Goku said as Kara tried to brush him off.

"Kakarot! Tell me did you ever suffer a serious injury to the head when you were young?" he asked

"What?!" Goku asked

"When you were a kid did you ever hit your head?" he asked

The man gets angry, "Did you hear me?!"

"Yeah I don't remember it very well, but yeah I did hit my head when I was a child." Goku said

The guy gets angry again, "You stupid fool, you forgot."

"I forgot what?! Tell me!" Goku demanded

"Goku." Master Roshi said

Goku, Kara, and Raditz turn to Roshi.

"There's something that your grandfather once told me that I think you should know. Long ago, your grandpa Gohan was walking throught the woods when he came upon a crater that was recently made in the ground. When he went to examine it more closely he found what it appeared to be some sort of spaceship and next to it there you were, lying in a little round pod. Gohan tried to take care of you but you were wild downright uncontrollable and then usually powerful for a baby. You wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindness. Then one day there was a terrible accident where you fell into a deeper bean and badly injured your head. Your grandfather feared that he may have lost you, but somehow, miraculously, you survived, yes in the end any other child would've died, but you recovered. And from that day on you became a happy loving boy." Roshi explained

"So you're saying that my husband is from outerspace?" Kara asked

"Yes." Roshi said

"Well that would explain alot so you think Goku has some connection with this guy?" Bulma asked

"I wish I knew." Roshi said

"Okay so you've gotten our attention. Now tell us who you are!" Goku demanded

"Well I wasn't expecting to get a history lesson today, but alright. I'll tell you everything. After all you two are going to be working for me from now on and I do like to have my subordance to be well informed." he said

Krillin struggled to get out of the ruggage.

"You were born on a planet Vegeta, you're a space fighter, a saiyan warrior. Just like me." he said

Everyone lets out a shock gasp.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Raditz. Your big brother." Raditz said

"Goku has a brother?!" Krillin asked

"Goku, he looks like you." Bulma said

"Why should we believe you?" Kara asked

"Because it's the truth, little one." A woman said

Suddenly Kara was knocked down by a powerful force.

"Kara!" Goku yelled out worried

Everyone looks up to see who shot Kara. a woman landed next to Raditz.

"Who's she?!" Bulma asked

Kara gets up and turns around to the woman she never thought she'd see.

"What but that's impossible." Kara said

Huh?!" Everyone asked as they turned to see kara getting up

"Kara you know this woman?!" Krillin asked

"It can't be." Kara said as she got up and walked towards the others, "You died. Everyone on Krypton did. Y-you died. Aunt Astra." Kara said

Everyone looks at Kara shocked and then back to Astra.

"It's been a long time, little one." Astra said "Look how you've grown, so beautiful."

Kara gets up.

"You died." Kara said, Kara starts walking towards her. "When Krypton exploded, everyone died. You died!" "Except I wasn't on Krypton when it perished, I was a prisoner aboard Fort Rozz." Astra said

"Did your mother not tell you? How she sent me away? Banished her blood, imprisoned me for speaking the truth while she told lies?" Astra asked as she walked toward Kara. "Why would she do that?" Kara asked "For being a hero." Astra answered "For trying to save our world." Astra said "I remember so many nights, sitting on your lap, listening as you taught me the names of the stars." Kara said "Then let me educate you once again, dear neice." Astra said, she begins to stroke Kara's face.

"Your alliance with the humans is misplaced." Astra said "Do not stand against me." "You're wrong about the human race, I have a family." Kara said "My sister, friends, my husband and son."

"If you won't settle with us. I'll guess we'll have to take the boy instead."

Astra smacks Kara and she crashes into the walls, landing painfully on the ground. As she got up both Astra and Kara used their heat vision.

Raditz punches Goku and he painfully lands on the ground. Gohan runs after him and Kara sees it. "Gohan!" She yelled

Astra strikes Kara with her heat vision and she goes down

"Kara!" Bulma yelled

Astra grabs Kara as Raditz grabs Gohan.

"Like I said we're taking your son. If you ever want to see him alive again I suggest you listen closely." Raditz sai

Goku struggles to get up.

"I'll give you one day to consider our offer. Although let's be realistic here Kakarot, we're not giving you much of a choice. When you decide to join us and you will, there's something that I need you to do. You can start by eliminating 100 of these pathetic earthlings just stuffed them on the beach when you're done. we'll be back tomorrow for a head count." Raditz said

Astra and Raditz fly off with Gohan.


End file.
